Covert Operative
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: A twenty two year old Operative of the Seireitei Elite is forced into hiding, playing a shy sixteen year old teenager at Karakura High School. Cut off from her comrades does she have the frame of mind to withstand high school for the second time or the patience to deal with a certain perverted albino who seems to know more than he should.


**Hey guys! I thought I'd try my hand at an OC story and this idea kept slapping me until I wrote it. I hope you like it.**

**Love**

**Silverfox**

**~Covert Operative: Chapter One~**

Name: Sayuri Sasaki

Age: 16

Height: Five feet, nine inches

Weight: 57 kg (126 Ibs)

Blood Type: O negative

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Length: Waist

Complexion: Pale

Family: No living relatives

Place of Study: Karakura High

Occupation: Waitress at Urahara Shoten Café

Personality: Shy, quiet, kind, intellectual, virgin…

"Virgin? Really what possible reason is there to acknowledge my virginity?" Pale icy blue eyes regard the grinning man before them with a bland look.

"We just thought it'd be necessary to complete your new identity." The man who answered was wearing a discreet but noticeable leer which was wiped off a second later when the black manila folder containing the information of one Sayuri Sasaki connected with his face.

"Gah!" He hit the floor with a yelp, hands immediately shooting up to hold his nose.

"My status as a virgin is hardly relevant Kageroza, just get this procedure underway so I don't have to look at your ugly mug any longer than necessary." The woman's tone was as cold as her icy eyes that were soon to be changed to a much earthier colour.

"That's cold Sayuri." The voice belonged to a black haired man who had just entered the room wearing a white lab coat. Akon, the only member in the Twelfth that the woman now dubbed as Sayuri Sasaki really trusted, him and another named Rin.

"Stating facts won't move this along any faster." Sayuri replied with a raised eyebrow, giving the subtle hint that she was impatient to get this over with. She always hated the procedure that would change her eye colour without the use of contacts but a chemical instead injected into the eyes. Somewhat vile, definitely uncomfortable but unfortunately necessary to remain alive.

Just thinking about it made Sayuri bristle but with the full force of the Bount Assassination Unit after her head she didn't have much of a choice but to go into hiding, even she, one of best operatives of the Second Division also known as the Covert Ops, they dealt with information gathering to assassination the ultimate killing machine.

Unfortunately her skills was not enough to go against every member of the B.A.U, considering all were coming after her head at once. Honestly she should really kill that buffoon who had leaked her identity – though unintentionally – to the B.A.U.

"All right, things are ago." Sayuri came out of her thoughts at Kageroza's voice. "If you'd be so kind as to take a seat." With a grimace she couldn't hide Sayuri did as was requested and wished for the procedure to be over quickly.

An hour later and there stood Sayuri Sasaki, sixteen year old female with waist length black hair and deep brown eyes that resembled melted chocolate. Currently though those eyes were flat and cold.

"You know, as much as you love to glare at anything that moves an inch you may want to work on appearing at least somewhat normal and human before we send you in to be situated." The eyes turned icy, making Kageroza promptly shut his mouth before any harm could befall his person.

"Akon." Sayuri turned away from the irritating scientist pretending to be frightened of her; she had an uneasy feeling around the man. He acted all docile and harmless but that smirk of his told a whole different story.

"Yes ma'am." Akon replied, smiling slightly at the frown he received for the formality.

"Do not call me ma'am." Sayuri adormished the man for the unwanted formality but it was obvious he wasn't going to listen to her so she continued. "Is everything ready for me to leave?"

"Yes, it is all waiting in a in the underground garage, Izuru is already waiting for you. He will take you to the house you will be living in and help you settle. Once that is done all communication will be cut off." Akon explained handing over an ID and a bag of what appeared to be books.

"I have to actually attend this High School don't I?" Sayuri questioned a look of mild distaste crossing her features.

"I'm afraid so," Akon replied with an apologetic look, "For your safety we need to make this believable down to the dot on the i, we can't after all risk one of our best operatives, at least not until things die down and we can locate their hideout."

"Back to High School huh?" Sayuri sighed, brown eyes looking distant as a memory is recalled, "I didn't get much of a chance to go to High School like a normal teenager."

"Well now is your chance to do so." Akon helpfully put in, causing a very unladylike snort from Sayuri.

'Yeah whatever you say Akon. I guess I'll be seeing you when one of the boys comes to fetch me." Sayuri said already walking out of the room, giving a lazy wave over her shoulder.

"Yeah see ya, Sayuri." Akon replied before returning to the computer he was standing in front of, he needed to write his report before he can go home tonight.

The hallways were dark and silent as Sayuri made her way towards the lower levels where the garage was located. Why the necessarily had to do this in the middle of the night was a mystery to her, it isn't like the B.A.U knew the location of Head Quarters. Then again the higher ups were always way too superstitious in her opinion.

A five minute walk later Sayuri entered the dark garage but was immediately able to pick out Izuru due to his blonde hair that stood out against the shadows. Izuru Kira was the Lieutenant of the Third Division of the Seireitei Elite, they specialized in mainly in office work and media relations however the former Captain had made sure that all members of the Third were well rounded agents capable of defending themselves and HQ in emergency situations or when other Divisions were short staffed.

The current Captain though neglected that and so any new recruits lack those necessary skills. Why the former Captain disappeared was a question Sayuri would really like to find out the answer to. Shaking the thought off Sayuri greeted Izuru and discussed a few things before they off. Heading to the small Town of Karakura, a somewhat country place but in recent years has become more urban than rural.

It is this town Sayuri will hide until either the B.A.U are found and disposed of or they find her first, either way Sayuri wasn't particularly looking forward to the dramas of teenage life, once was enough and her dramas were never that ridiculous to begin with.

This was going to be the longest 'assignment' ever in her six years of experience as a Covert Operative.

**So…..impressions? Is it likeable or does it just suck? Please let me know!**

**Love**

**Silverfox**


End file.
